Hide and Seek
by Sakaki151363
Summary: JONAS. Joe had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect band, and only 3 more months of high school left. His life is supposed to be perfect, but falling in love with his girlfriend's best friend is not perfect. How's he going to tell Stella?... He's not.


_AN: I wanna thank my 2 AMAZING beta's, ElleIra42 and Moonspring. Without ya'll, this would never have gotten posted cause it would suck lol!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue :) _

_Rated T for language mostly and also for some adult themes. It may be changed to M later on, just in case._

_Pairing: Joe/Stella, Joe/Macy_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Hide and Seek

Ch. 1

The constant _pop pop_ of the tennis balls being hit back and forth between the players was relaxing, or at least it usually was, but today even Joe Lucas' favorite sport couldn't make him feel relaxed. Sitting at one of the round tables out by the tennis courts, he scowled and scribbled over what he had written and then roughly turned the page. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He always wrote his best songs out by the tennis courts, listening to the players practice. It was his favorite place to just sit and relax and write, but today he just couldn't pen down anything decent, it was all just crap.

He started out on what seemed like his millionth try at a decent song, only getting two lines down before the tennis players started packing up, their two hour afternoon practice over. Joe groaned in annoyance as he leaned forward and proceeded to repeatedly bang his head on the table. He loudly asked himself, "Can this day get any fucking worse?" And he failed to notice someone approaching him.

"Oh come on Joe, this day can't be that bad?" Joe's head jerked up, looking for the owner of the familiar voice, his eyes landing on the girl standing in front of him. She had a navy blue sports bag hanging on her right shoulder, the handles of two tennis rackets sticking out. Her left hand holding onto the edge of her white, pleated tennis skirt as her right hand played with her dark brown hair that she had put in braided pig tails to keep it out of her eyes. She let out a small, musical laugh, her eyes squinting as she smiled. "You know you have a huge red mark on your forehead, right?"

"Shut up, Macy." Joe pouted, making Macy laugh once again. Smiling, she set her bag down on the table, taking a seat next to Joe.

"Now, what is so horrible that it has driven you to the point of banging your head on the table?" questioned Macy as she turned to face Joe. Leaning on the table, she gave him a 'Tell me everything, I'm here for you.' look. Joe was skeptical at first; I mean this was Macy Misa, number one super fan, the girl who used to freak out if him and his brothers even looked her way. She has her own JONAS fan site for crying out loud, but as he looked her in the eyes, he knew that he could tell her anything and everything.

Joe turned towards the table, placed his head in his hands and sighed. "Where do I even begin?" Macy gently placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head and look at her. She looked him in the eyes and squeezed his shoulder, letting him know that it was okay, that she was there for him, so he began.

"First off, this is my senior year, this is supposed to be the best and easiest year of high school. Total bullshit! I've got so much shit to do that it's not even funny. I have a math project that's due in two weeks, an economics project that's due in one, an English paper that's also due in one week, and an anatomy test this Friday, all of which I haven't even started working on yet. Plus the state art competition is coming up and I can't think of anything to do. All I can think of for the subject of love is all so generic and boring, nothing that will get me even close to placing."

"I know how you feel, I can't think of anything either. Why did they have to choose love as the subject? I fail at any sort of love life; how the hell am I going to do a drawing on it?" Macy sighed as Joe nodded his head in agreement.

"Exactly! Plus it's my turn to write a song and I can't come up with anything! I've been sitting here since school ended and nothing I've written has been anywhere close to being good. See all these pages?" He asked, picking up the notebook he had and flipping through, at least, half of it. "All of them are filled with crap. Everything I write is crap, crap, and more crap!" Joe yelled in frustration as he threw his notebook across the table with so much force it flew off. Grabbing his hair, he then proceeded to once again repeatedly bang his head on the table.

Macy got up and retrieved the notebook before, once again taking a seat next to Joe. Setting the notebook down, she then grabbed Joe's shoulders, pulling him backwards to stop him from hurting himself further.

"Joe, stop that. Everything you write is not crap. If it was crap, then nobody would listen to your music, and that is certainly not the case. So what if you are having a hard time writing a new song? You've got a lot on your plate, as you just told me, and I'm sure if you just talk to your brothers, they would understand, and at least help you. Plus, you have me and Stella to help you out if you need us. You don't have to do everything on your own, and you certainly don't have to write this song by yourself. Joe, just ask for help, it's okay to. I promise." Macy smiled at Joe, letting him know that it really was okay, that he was not alone. Joe gave her a small smile back, but it was gone a second later.

"Mace, there's more, and no matter what, you cannot tell Stella." Macy reached over and squeezed his hand, nodding her head for him to continue. "I love Stella, she's my best friend and she means so much to me. She's the perfect girlfriend, but I'm starting to feel suffocated. And it's not just her, I swear. It's all of these problems combined. You know this is the first time in, I don't know how long, that I haven't been with my brothers working, working on school, or with Stella? I just need some space from all of this, some freedom. Sometimes I wish that time would just stop, and the sun would never find me so I could just be free from everything. Just for a little while." Joe sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, staring off into space, thinking of what that would feel like when Macy said something.

"Huh? What'd you say Mace? I was off in la la land." Joe looked at Macy with a confused expression, for she had the happiest and most excited look on her face. She looked as if she had just figured out the meaning of life.

"If time was still, the sun would never, never find us." Joe stared at her like she'd gone insane. "Joe, it's the perfect start for a song!" Joe's eyes widened, and he felt everything click. He smiled at Macy, not a small smile, but his 100-watt smile.

"Macy, you're a freaking genius!" Joe shouted as he leaned forward and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing his pen and notebook to start on the new song, he missed Macy's reaction. She may have been better around the Lucas brothers lately, but being kissed by Joe of JONAS was a special situation. Realizing that her face was probably turning red, she reminded herself to breathe and be calm, while containing the unavoidable freak-out to her own head.

She was brought back to reality as Joe began to think out loud, reciting what he'd already had written and finishing it off with different phrases, trying to find the right fit.

"If time was still, the sun would never, never find us. We could light up the sky, tonight. I could… I could…"

"See the world through your eyes and leave it all behind." Macy finished for him, smiling timidly, hoping that he would like it. Joe smiled back, watching as Macy's eyes lit up as he wrote it down.

Joe tapped his pen against the paper, an intense look on his face before he wrote down another line. "If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright." Macy smiled in approval. As she stared into Joe's eyes, she didn't even think before throwing out the next few lines.

"If we chase the stars to lose a shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine." Joe grinned once again as he wrote it down, telling Macy how much he loved Peter Pan. "Me too! It is my favorite children's story. My mom used to read it to me all the time when I was younger, then I learned how to read and I read it myself." Macy let out another musical laugh as Joe chuckled at her silly cuteness.

As Joe watched Macy as she smiled and giggled, he knew the next part of the song. "So, won't you fly with me? Oh yeah, you gotta fly with me now." Smiling as he wrote the lines down, he continued on. "Now the past has come alive and given meaning and a reason. To give all I can."

"I believe once again. If it's you and me forever," as Macy said the lines, Joe joined in, both of them saying the lines together, "if it's you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright. If we chase the stars to lose a shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. So won't you fly with me?" Joe smiled for what seemed like the zillionth time, continuing the song.

"Maybe you were just afraid, knowing you were miles away." Pausing to write down the lines he just said, Macy finished the next few lines for him.

"From the place where you needed to be, and that's right here with me." Looking Macy in the eyes, Joe saw something that Macy had not intended for him to see. She truly meant what she'd said, and knowing that only pulled Joe closer to her.

Joe's thoughts were interrupted as Macy asked about what should come next. "Obviously the chorus would come next, but what should come after that?" Joe tapped his pen on the table as he thought about what to do, as he too had come to a standstill.

Just as Macy was about to give up, song writing had never been here strong point, Joe's face lit up. Shouting "I've got it!", he started writing furiously on the paper. Macy smiled at his enthusiasm, giggling just a little bit, her hand covering her mouth. After a few minutes of Joe's speed writing, he turned to Macy with notebook in hand, a huge smile plastered across his face. "Okay Mace, tell me what you think. And be honest." Macy gave Joe a serious look and nodded.

"Okay, here goes." And as Joe looked into Macy's deep, brown eyes, he began to sing. "If time… was still… the sun… would never, never find us… We could light--- up… the sky… tonight… I… could see the world through your eyes… and leave it all- behind… If it's you and me forever-, if it's you and me right now that'd be alright--, be alright--- If we chase the stars to lose a shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine--- So won't you fly---- with me… Oh-, yeah-… you gotta fly with me now… Now… the past… has come… alive and given meaning--… and a reason--- To give… all- I can… and to believe… once again---… If it's you and me forever-, if it's you and me right now that'd be alright--, be alright--- If we chase the stars to lose a shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine--- So won't you fly---- with me. Maybe you were just afraid, knowing you were miles away… from the place… where you needed to be… and that's right here with me."

Staring into Macy's eyes, he felt like he was not only singing the song to her, but for her. Like the whole song was written for her. Unconsciously he moved towards her, not realizing how close they actually were, and he began to sing slower. "It's you and me forever-, you and me right now that'd be alright--…" Then, as if she had read his mind, a fire lit in her eyes, and he sang faster. "If we chase the stars to lose a shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine--- So won't you fly--- with me….. If it's you and me forever-, if it's you and me right now I'd be alright--, be alright--- If we chase the stars to lose a shadow, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine--- So won't you fly--… fly---… fly------… with me."

When Joe finished he took in Macy's expression, she looked like she was in awe. Her eyes were glossed over and she looked so peaceful, and unconsciously he moved closer. It was like his being was being pulled to her, and hers to him, like they were magnetic to each other. "So what do you think? Was it good?" Joe finally asked, pulling Macy from her stupor.

As she looked at Joe, thinking about the song he had just sung her, she could find only one word to describe it. "Beautiful. It was absolutely beautiful." She replied in a breathless voice, as she too, unconsciously moved closer to Joe.

"Really?" Joe asked, moving closer to her as her deep, brown eyes seemed to sparkle and pull him in. She smiled sweetly and nodded, Joe's intense, brown eyes mesmerizing her. Then his lips were on hers. Warm, soft, smooth, delicious and she instinctively put her arms around his neck and pulled those amazing lips closer.

Joe placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him, wanting to feel more of the warmth Macy seemed to radiate. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, his taste buds were assaulted with the most delicious taste. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting her, feeling her and she responded, her tongue moving with his, tasting him as well. She shoved her hands in his hair, his soft brown locks like silk in her hands, while he rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to feel as much of her as possible.

They were in their own little dream world, where only they existed. Nothing and nobody outside of them were of any importance and they forgot about everything and everyone. But their dream world was shattered as Joe's cell phone went off, blasting a loud and annoying beeping noise, causing them to jump apart. Breathing hard, their faces flushed, they stared at each other in horror at what they had just done.

Eyes wide, voice shaking, Macy managed to stammer that she had to go. She then jumped up and proceeded to quickly grab all of her stuff, and then run away from the whole scene. Joe watched as Macy managed to sprint across the entire schoolyard in what seemed like 5 steps, wishing that she would have stayed so he could kiss her some more. Realizing what he was thinking, his response was to bang his head on the table once again and repeat, "Shit.", over and over until it hurt.

Now that Joe had a very big red make on his forehead, as well as a nasty headache, he figured that he should probably head home. His brothers were probably wondering where he was and if he was okay. Looking at his cell phone, he realized that the text message that had interrupted him and Macy was, ironically, from Stella wondering what he was up too. "What was I up too? I'll tell you what I was up too. I was fucking making out with your best friend! That's what I was fucking up too!" Joe yelled as he threw his phone on the ground, frustration with the whole situation taking a toll on him.

Joe stared at his phone for what seemed like forever before sighing and picking it up. "Fuck."

He replied to Stella with a text saying that he was busy working on a song, and that he would talk to her later. She replied by saying that she wished him good luck on the song, and that she loved him, which only succeeded in making Joe feel even worse than he already did. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell Stella? He had no idea.

Officially depressed, Joe shuffled over to his favorite thing in the whole world, his baby, a black, 2009 Ford Mustang stick shift. Most people didn't know it, but Joe loved to go fast, and man did his baby go fast. But his depression was so heavy that he didn't even want to speed, and for Joe, that is saying something.

Throwing all of his stuff into the passenger seat, he stepped into his baby and turned on his music as loud as it would go, hoping that it would drown out the misery he was experiencing. It didn't. Sinking into his seat, Joe started home knowing that when he got there he was going to have to tell his brothers, and he sighed again. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

When Joe finally made it home, he still had no clue about what to do. Should he tell Stella or not tell Stella? What the hell was he going to do? Walking into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner, Joe completely ignored her when she said hello, and proceeded to climb the stairs to the second floor where he found his brothers hanging out and watching TV.

"Joe! You're finally here!" Kevin excitedly shouted as he jumped up and hugged Joe. "I was starting to worry about you. Don't do that again." Kevin pouted as Nick got up and joined the group. He stared at Joe with a look that said he knew something was wrong.

When Kevin finally let go of Joe, he took the notebook out of his bag and handed it to Nick. "I finished the song. It's on the last page. It's _Fly With Me_." Nick took the notebook but didn't look at it; instead he continued to give Joe the Look.

"What's wrong?" Joe gave Nick a look that said all too well that his life sucked. Kevin, now aware that there was something wrong with Joe, told him to sit down and tell them just exactly why his life sucked at the moment. With both of his brothers now aware that something was wrong, Joe knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of not telling them, so he went ahead and gave up.

Both of his brothers followed him, and once he made it to a chair, Joe collapsed into it. With both of his brothers now seated in chairs across from him and with a look on their faces that said they were ready to listen, Joe sighed and braced himself for whatever reactions were about to come his way.

"I kissed Macy." Joe tensed for the loud reaction he knew was coming.

"WHAT?!" Both Kevin and Nick yelled, their eyes getting wide. Jumping up Kevin began his freak out, yelling at Joe, asking him how he could have done this, and basically telling him that he was a horrible person, and that he was very disappointed in him. While Nick sat in his chair, eyes squinting as he stared intensely at a nicked carpet fiber, freaking out in his own way.

While his brothers freaked out, Joe sat quietly in his chair, waiting for them to calm down. Well more like waiting for Nick to finally tell Kevin to shut up and calm down, and after a few more seconds, Nick finally did.

"Kevin! Sit down, shut up, and calm down." Kevin stopped mid sentence and after pouting at being yelled at, he did as told. Staring at Joe intensely, Nick asked what Joe was hoping nobody would ask. "Now Joe, what the hell possessed you to kiss Macy?"

Joe bowed his head, placing his face in his hands, staying that way for a few minutes wishing that his brothers would stop staring at him. He didn't want to answer this. He didn't know how to answer this. Nick spoke his name before Joe sighed and finally looked back up.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did." Joe said as he threw his hands in the air.

"You have to know why you kissed her. You don't just kiss people for no reason." Nick stated as Kevin nodded his head in agreement.

"But I _don't_ know how it happened. I was sitting by the tennis courts like I always do when I write a new song, and I was frustrated 'cause I couldn't think of anything. I was already having a bad day and not being able to write the song wasn't helping so I started banging my head on the table. She saw me and came over to my table, and we talked. Then I said something that made her think of a good starting line for a song, and it was good. So we wrote the song together, her coming up with lines when I got stuck, and the next thing I know we've written this beautiful song. I had a great melody for it and I wanted to see what she thought, so I sang it to her. And when I sang it to her she just looked so entranced, so intense, her eyes were such a deep brown, and her face, so smooth and peaceful and serene, and it was like the song was written just for her, about her."

Unbeknownst to Joe, as he went one describing what happened, his face changed. His eyes lit up and went glossy, he smiled a goofy but peaceful grin, his entire appearance seemed to just lift up, and his aura radiated happiness. Kevin and Nick exchanged knowing glances as Joe went on.

"Then I asked her what she thought and she told me it was beautiful, and the way she said it, the way she looked," smiling, Joe sighed, "_she_ was beautiful, so beautiful." As Joe trailed off, Nick and Kevin exchanged knowing glances once again before speaking his name.

Jumping slightly when Kevin addressed him, Joe realized that he had spaced off and groaned, asking himself what was happening to him? Rubbing his hands down his face, he sighed and continued in a low voice, "Then I just kissed her." Sighing again, he fell back into his chair and stared at the ceiling. "And she kissed me back."

Kevin squeaked, leaning forward even more, almost falling off the edge of the chair. "She kissed you too?"

"Yes Kev, we kissed each other." Joe replied. Nick was shaking his head, this was worse than he originally thought. Not only had Joe messed up, but Macy had as well.

"What are you going to do?" Nick looked up at Joe, their eyes locking; he knew what Joe was going to do, and he wasn't so sure he agreed with it.

"I don't know guys. I'm not sure if I should tell Stella or not. I doubt Macy will tell her. She'll probably see what I do and go from there, but I don't know what to do." Frustrated, Joe threw his hands into the hair and let them fall back down onto the armrests. "What do ya'll think I should do?" They all three shared glances, looking back and forth at each other, Kevin and Nick sharing one last glance at each other.

"Joe it's up to you. It's your choice, your decision, but no matter what, we will stick with you. You're our brother." Nick placed a hand on Joe's knee and squeezed.

"Yeah Joe, you're my baby brother. I'll always be on your side, no matter what happens." Smiling, Kevin placed a hand on Joe's other knee and gave it a squeeze.

Joe smiled back, "Thanks. I don't think I'm gonna tell Stella. I'm just gonna leave it alone, and make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

"Are you sure Joe? Are you sure this is never going to happen again? What if you and Macy end up in another situation like today? Are you sure you're going to be able to stop yourself?" Nick gave Joe a very serious look.

"Well then I'm just going to have to make sure me and Macy never end up in a situation like that again. Stella has always been there for me, she's my best friend, and I don't want to hurt her, and telling her about today will do just that. Leaving it alone and making sure nothing like this ever happens again is the best solution, I think." Joe looked around for his brothers' reactions. Even though they said they were on his side, he wanted to be sure because even though it may not seem like it all the time, his brothers' opinions meant a lot to him.

Both Nick and Kevin nodded as Nick replied, "If that is what you think is best, then we will support you." Kevin smiled at Joe and he smiled back, nodding his head. They all sat there in the quiet for a few minutes before Nick suggested that they take a look at the new song Joe and Macy had written. They agreed and followed Joe over to the Piano.

"I know originally it was supposed to be you singing," Joe looked at Nick before returning to the piano, "But I would really like to sing this one if that's okay?" Nodding his head, Nick let Joe know that it was perfectly fine if he sang the song, making Joe smile one of his 100-watt smiles. "Okay then, let's start off with the piano." Joe began to play, joining in with his voice soon after. He closed his eyes, putting all of his feelings and emotions into it. As he sang, his brothers knew, with resignation and concern, who the song was about; it wasn't Stella. This 'thing' with Macy was far from over.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked it, and will please leave a review. If there is something that you think should be fixed and make the story better, please let me know with constructive criticism, not with a flame. I want to work on making my writing better, and i can only do it with ya'll's help. Also, i know Nick actually sings Fly With Me, but i felt that it would be more appropriate for Joe to sing it. I am sorry if this displeases anybody, but that is how it is. Once again, thanks for reading, i love ya'll!:D _

_Raine _


End file.
